Just One Dance
by BackstabberEm
Summary: This is a LilyJames fic that takes place around New Years of their seventh year. One shot.


_**Just One Dance**_

This is a short fic taking place around New Years about Lily and James (with a little bit of Sirius, Remus, and Peter). A one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, just the plot line.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It's been about three and a half months since James Potter and Lily Evans decided it was time to quit hating each other. That's right, they decided it was time to stop being mean to each other, stop playing pranks on each other, and stop verbally attacking each other. Okay let's be real, you and I both know that James and Lily did not become "friends" overnight, but the pranks stopped and that's good right? But I don't think James and Lily could ever stop arguing and yelling at each other.

But why did the pranks stop? Well, that all comes down to one factor: they both became the Heads of the school. What kind of example would they be showing if they practically beat each other up every time they got together? So after much debate, they knew that hexing each other and playing pranks on each other was not the best thing to do.

That brings us to the end of December of Seventh Year. Lily and James are civil to each other and all is going well…sort of. But how did they go from completely hating each other, to actually being civil when in the same room, all the way to dating? Well, that comes down to one night:

"You can't have a party in the commons room James! It's against the _rules_," Lily claimed.

"Yes, but I've never been one who follows the rules," James said.

"It amazes me that you're Head Boy with the millions of detentions you get and the millions of times you've _broken the rules_," Lily exclaimed.

"And it amazes _me _how many times you point that out to me," James said and then he smirked. "And I'm making tonight a million in one."

"Over my dead body," Lily protested.

"That could be arranged," Sirius muttered.

Lily and James both glared at Sirius.

"Oh, what? I have no say in this?" Sirius asked.

"Do me a favor and don't try helping," James said.

Sirius shrugged. "Not helping is what I do best."

James turned back to Lily. "Come on Lily. If we get caught, it's not like _you'd _get in trouble."

Lily sighed. "You're supposed to be setting an example for the younger years."

"He _is _setting an example," Sirius argued and then paused to think about what he just said. "A _bad _example."

"Sirius," James warned.

"Still not helping?" Sirius questioned.

"Exactly."

Sirius turned to Remus. "Okay Remus, you say things now," Sirius suggested.

"He's not setting a _bad_ example per say," Remus spoke up. "He's just setting the example that he can throw an awesome party and still be Head Boy."

Lily glared at Remus.

Remus smiled sheepishly. "Is that not helping either?" Remus said with a shrug.

"No."

Remus turned to Peter. "You're up."

Peter nervously turned to the fiery redhead who was glaring at him. "Uh...you're pretty," Peter said.

James rolled his eyes at his friends and turned back to Lily. "It's New Years Eve. Are you honestly telling me that you want us to sit around and do nothing as the ball drops and we bring in the New Year?" James asked Lily.

"Yes," Lily said quickly.

"Oh…" James said slowly. "Well, that's not happening."

"Look, I don't see why it's up to her," Peter noted.

"Because I can very easily go to McGonagall and tell her what you guys are doing," Lily said with a smug look on her face.

"And if you do that I can tell the entire world about your obsession with stu-" James started

"So, when's the party?" Lily asked quickly, glaring at James.

"Yay! Party time!" Sirius shrieked like a girl.

James, Peter, Remus, and Lily all looked over at Sirius.

"I mean, yeah, cool," Sirius said in a low husky voice.

"But just so you know, if you get caught, you'll be looking at me mocking you constantly," Lily said.

"You already do," James pointed out smugly.

"So are you coming?" Remus asked Lily.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Are you coming to the party?" Remus asked.

"You mean come to the party that's against the rules that I just insisted you guys not have and risk getting caught and end up having detention for a month?" Lily asked, hands on her hips.

"Yup…that party," Remus said.

Lily opened her mouth to yell but quickly closed it. "I'll be there," Lily said quickly, and then walked out.

* * *

"Hey Lily, wanna help set up?" James asked.

Lily looked at James and burst out laughing.

Sirius and James exchanged looks. "Should we take that as a no?"

"First you get me to back down and agree to you having this stupid party-" Lily started.

"Actually, I blackmailed you into letting us have this party," James said as Sirius walked away.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Okay, but you want me to get up off of my butt, lug things around, push heavy things out of the way, and actually help _you _set up for a party I am totally against?" Lily asked, hands on her hips.

"Is it so hard to ask for one little favor?" James teased.

Lily just laughed and sat down on the couch.

"Uh Lily? We need to move that couch to the corner," James asked

"Well then good luck moving it with me on it," Lily said with a shrug.

"Not only are you not going to help me set up, but you're going to make it _hard _for me to set up?" James whined.

"_You're_ the one having a party that's against the rules. It's already _hard_," Lily said.

"Lily, no one cares over winter break. They expect us to have parties," James said with a shrug.

"I can't believe my parents went to the States and I'm stuck here with _you_," Lily retorted.

"Okay, but that has nothing to do with me having to move this couch out of the way," James said.

"I'm not getting up," Lily insisted.

Sirius came over and said, "We need to move this couch Lily."

Lily gave him a death stare.

"Whoa, what did I do?" Sirius asked.

"Hey guys," Remus said. "Lily, we need to mov-"

"Don't you _dare _say it," Lily insisted. Remus closed his mouth shut and went over to help Peter.

James sighed. "Just grab the end Si."

"But Lily's sitting on it."

"Lily weighs like one pound, it's not going to be a big difference if she's sitting on it or not," James pointed out. Sirius glanced over at Lily and shrugged. On the count of three, they picked the couch up.

Lily just crossed her arms and enjoyed the ride. Once they put her down, she got up and started walking away. At the last moment, she turned around and said sweetly, "You guys do know that you could have used a levitation charm instead of heaving that couch yourselves right?" And without waiting for the answer, she left.

Sirius and James looked at each other and groaned. "Seven years of parties and she tells us that _now?_" Sirius exclaimed.

* * *

Lily looked at herself in the mirror and groaned at what her roommate made her wear. Dark jeans and a tube top. It was winter for god's sake! Lily sighed, shrugged her shoulders, and trudged downstairs.

"Whoa, you look hott," Sirius said, giving Lily a wink.

Lily gave Sirius a death glare.

"I mean…you look ugly?" Sirius suggested.

"That's better," Lily said smugly.

"Agh, help me!" James cried out, hiding behind Lily.

"Um why?" Sirius and Lily asked.

"That stupid Rhonda Hilton won't leave me alone," James said. "She's obsessed with me. She knows more about me than _I _do."

"You mean there's more to you than messy hair and a big ego?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Sirius insisted. "Don't forget those wire rimmed glasses."

"Oh, and the-"

"Okay can we debate my looks later," James said. "You have to hide me."

"Hi James," Rhonda said with a giggle.

"Uh…hi," James said uncomfortably.

"Do you want to dance?" Rhonda asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Sorry toots but he's with me," Lily said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"What?" Rhonda asked.

"What?" James exclaimed.

_What? _Lily thought.

It was silent for a few minutes as everyone looked at Lily. "Hey, don't look at me. I don't know where that came from either," Lily said.

James turned back to Rhonda. "She's right though. Sorry Rhonda, maybe another time."

"Well, save a dance for me," Rhonda said and then sauntered off.

Sirius and James turned back to staring at Lily.

"So…we're together huh?" James asked.

"Ugh," Lily said. "Leave me alone."

"No, I want to know," James said, putting his hands on his hips. "Does this mean we get to dance? Do I hold your hand? Oooh, do I get to kiss you?"

"You do and you're looking at a life consisting of only seventeen years," Lily snapped.

"Whoa, is that anyway to treat your date?"

"Go away Potter," Lily exclaimed, and then walked away.

James turned to Sirius, "She so wants me."

* * *

"You want some punch Lily?" Sirius asked.

Lily gritted her teeth while glaring at James.

"Lily? Punch?" Sirius asked again.

"I just called a girl _toots _and told her that I'm the date of a guy I'm not even that _fond _of just to get her to leave him alone. And then that guy makes _fun _of me and completely _mocks _me. What the hell is _wrong _with this world?" Lily exclaimed.

"So…no punch then?" Sirius asked.

Lily averted her eyes away from James and glared at Sirius.

Sirius sighed and put the punch down. "Lily, maybe it's time to admit that for some reason or another you have fal-"

"Sirius?" Lily said calmly.

"Hmm?"

"If you finish that sentence, I will pound you into the ground," Lily said sweetly. She gave him a look and then walked away.

"So seriously, no punch for you?" Sirius called out after her.

"Leave me alone Sirius!" Lily cried out, and when she turned back around she ran right into James.

"Annoyed by Sirius?" James asked.

"No," Lily said. "Now I'm being annoyed by _you_."

"Well I'm glad to be of some help," James said with a smile. "So, do you want to dance?"

"No."

"C'mon, just once dance?"

"No," Lily said and then kept walking, leaving James standing there by himself.

"Hey Lily," Remus said.

"Ugh! Do you guys multiply or something?" Lily groaned.

"Most people like it when we're around," Remus said with a grin.

"Well as you must know by now, I'm not most people," Lily said.

Remus looked Lily up and down and leaned against the wall. Lily glanced over at Remus. "May I help you?" Lily asked, obviously annoyed.

"Why don't you just admit it?" Remus asked.

Lily sighed tiredly. "Admit what?"

"That you like him," Remus said with a smirk.

"That I like him robes?" Lily butt in.

"That's not proper English."

"Neither is saying that I like James," Lily said stubbornly. "That phrase should never be uttered."

* * *

"Just one dance," James pleaded.

"How many ways can I say no?" Lily said tiredly.

"Rhonda keeps following me around. She doesn't think we're here together," James said.

"That's because we _aren't _here together," Lily said smugly.

James sighed. "One dance is all I'm asking for. After those three minutes or so, you can get on with your life."

Lily looked at him apprehensively. "You want me to dance…" Lily said slowly, trying to comprehend what James really wanted.

James looked like he was going to fall over in shock. But he smiled and nodded. "Yup."

"With you?"

"Yes."

"Just once?"

"Just one dance."

Lily thought it over. "No." and then she walked away.

"One dance and I'll stop bothering you!" James called out.

Lily stopped and turned around. "Really?"

James paused. "No…but it was worth a try."

Lily looked at James and sighed. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" James asked, obviously scared.

"You better know how to dance," Lily said.

James smiled. "It'll be the best dance of your life."

"I doubt that."

"So do I…but a guy can pretend," James said and to both their surprise, Lily laughed with him.

* * *

"Can I have your attention?" Sirius cried out from a couch in the corner. "The New Year officially starts in: 10…"

"It's midnight already?" Lily asked James, breaking apart from him.

"9…8…"

"Guess so," James said with a smile.

"7…6…"

Lily looked around to see everybody pairing up for the kiss at midnight.

"5…4…"

James smiled as he saw Lily glance worriedly around the room.

"3…2…"

Lily stopped looking around the room and averted her eyes to James. She gave him a smile and was glad to see him smile back.

"1!"

"James, I don-"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted.

James looked at Lily and smiled genuinely. "Happy New Year Lily."

Lily wiped the worried expression off her face and smiled. "Happy New Year James."

And before Lily could protest, James's lips met hers. Her first instinct was to push him away, but she was enjoying it too much. As everyone else in the room pulled apart and moved on to say Happy New Year to their friends, Lily and James stood there kissing, in the middle of the room. Lily didn't even object when James found his arms tightening around her back and is tongue entering her mouth.

Finally, they broke apart and just stood there, staring into each others eyes, not quite sure of what to say.

But Sirius always knew what to say. He came over and draped his arms around Lily and James. "That was sooome kiss."

"Sirius?" Lily said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"So, you guys together yet?" Remus asked, coming over to wish his friends a Happy New Year.

Lily turned to James. "Are you friends always as annoying as this?"

"Yes."

"Just checking," Lily said.

Sirius and Remus laughed and walked away. Lily just realized that she and James had been holding hands since the countdown.

"I should go follow them," James admitted.

Lily shrugged. "Okay."

"But I'll see you around?" James asked.

"You always do," Lily said with a smile.

James smiled at her and let go of her hand.

"Hey James!" Lily called out.

James turned around. "Yes ?"

"How long were we _really _dancing?" she asked.

James's face broke out into a heartfelt grin. "Just one dance, Lily. Just one dance."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I _know _it's been awhile since I've posted anything...but I wasn't home over the summer and now I have school.


End file.
